One, Two, Eros
by Hazalou
Summary: Rufus Wilde doesn't expect to be hit by Eros's arrow, what he didn't expect for a certain raven hair Highlander and a magenta hair demon to fight over him. Possessive boyfriends, unfitting personalities and broken pasts, Rufus is expected to learn what is love. After all, you can't really marry your own gun and money now can you? (BL, DioXSigeXRufus, SigeXRufus & DioXRufus)


_A/N: This story is for Fata Lunevis, I kinda promised her over skype that I would write a Sieghart X Rufus story but for some reasons, it became kind of DioXSieghartXRufus. Sorry about that!_

_Shippings: Minor RufusXLime, DioXSieghartXRufus, [MAIN] SieghartX Rufus, DioXRufus, Minor SieghartXMari, Minor DioXLey and minor ZeroXRufus Friendship._

_There are some coarse languages so beware. This is a Boys Love story so MaleXMale. There will be some M rated mentions/implications. This is a T + rated story and WILL stay this way._

_I apologize if the characters are not IC or if I butchered them badly._

_This is a fluff story so no one is dying...? It is my first attempt so I hope I didn't to that bad! Once again, sorry Fata if this is not what you expected...I tried...I honestly did!_

* * *

_**One, Two, Eros - Chapter One**_

* * *

_"One plus One makes three." Soft grey eyes looked deep into a crimson lone eye as the other had a soft smile on his face._

_"No. One plus One makes two." The other argued back as the lone red crimson eye rolled at the other's simple math mistake._

_"That is only for you." The raven hair male only chuckled softly at the other's argument as he continue to stare deep into those crimson red eyes that he love so much._

_"Or you are getting too old to count." The latter simply reply as he looked away, his bright gold hair shined under the sunlight like the very sun itself._

_"No, One person and another person with the power of love makes three. Three, true love." Was the other's simply reply as he edged in and kiss the younger latter's soft lips with a soft warm smile on his face._

* * *

Rufus Wilde was a cold man, he doesn't believe in such silly thing like love or attachment towards somebody.

He is asexual, he is married to money and his guns and he knows well that no one in existence and be more important than his money and Eyetooth. Money is what makes the world go around, and without money, there is no such thing as happiness.

Many chasers in the group thought that Rufus and Lime would have a good relationship, but to be more honest, Rufus hated the lime hair tanker. She is too pure for his liking and way too sheltered and naïve. She is foolish in her thinkings and proclaim that it was not money that brought you happiness but love. Love, she said, what bull crap.

To many chaser's shock, Rufus actually got along with Sieghart, the lazy, annoying, arrogant, and vain old man. To Rufus's shock, he never expect himself to get along with the 600 year old Highlander. But he never understood what made the raven male so special, but all he knew was that the raven hair Highlander is a very special man. Not only did he get along with Sieghart but he got along with the most arrogant, vain and obnoxious demon in the Grand Chase, Dio Burning Canyon. Rufus never did anything to get on the chief's good side, in fact, Rufus doesn't even know why does both Sieghart and Dio act so possessive over him.

Unknown to the bounty hunter, he was hit by Eros' arrows as the blind winged male also striked another two victim, possession and unfitting pieces, this is what Rufus called love.

* * *

Rufus leaned against the cold stone walls, taking deep breaths of air to his burning lungs, the bounty hunter looked up at the battle between two men and the gigantic Soul Eater.

Sighing, the bounty hunter slide down as he clutched his left arm tightly towards himself. He didn't expect dragons to appear in this weird dungeons and what he didn't expect are two dragons, although they look nowhere near as him, it still reminded him of that incident. That day where everything he knew fell apart, shivering slightly at the memories, the bounty hunter clutched his left arm tighter. He can't feel anything but he want to know it is there, it reassure him if he feels his arm there, it comforts him in a way, in a way tha no one would understand.

"ON RUSH!"

"UNLIMITED BLADE!"

Rufus was startled out of his own little world as he looked up at the current battle.  
_'I should be more focus about the battle now. After all, it is my job prevent any monsters from Hades escaping into this dimension..'_ Crimson eyes glued to the scene as the hunter thought. Determined the bounty hunter looked at where he is now and how to get back.

It was a spacious room with bits blue marble floor floating in the middle of a black empty nothingness. Unsure the Arbiter looked around to see if there is any other way, seeing nothing but the floating bits of floors, the hunter made it clear that he has to jump to the other side and see if there is a portal that can lead him back up to where the other two are.

Taking a deep sigh, the demon made his first jump, he landed nice and firm on his legs as he looked right in front of him, it seems like he has a way to go. Quickly like a rabbit, the hunter jumped from one to another in a quick, professional and graceful manner without a single slip. Finally, he is almost there, two more jumps and he can see the other side.

* * *

"Join me...GIVE ME YOUR SOUL!" The gigantic blue demon Soul Eater screeched as she waved her pointy claws around, as if to summon another spell. Dio growled in annoyance as he gripped his trusty Soul Reaver tightly, he is honestly getting more and more annoyed by this Soul Eater and he is just so close to just use his rake hand and rip that bitch into little fucking pieces. Glancing at the equally annoyed raven haired male, he smirked as he commented rather calmly, despite their current situation, "Why is grandpa getting tired now? Shall I take over for you grandpa?".

Sieghart GLARED HARD at the magenta hair chief, he is in no mood to pick a fight with the magenta demon. He is currently worried about Rufus who disappeared somewhere, growling he smiled, a smile that seem innocent but deadly.

"How nice of you to care for poor little grandpa, but grandpa is not that useless to send a little useless girl to fight with this scary giant monster." Sarcasm entwined in every gritted word as the Prime knight glared deep into those magenta eyes that he want to rip out with his bare hands so much.

Dio smirked, he was glad about the other's enthusiasm haven't died down, but is annoyed by the other's comment about him being a girl. Pushing this aside first, Dio looked around for Rufus. Both Sieghart and Dio didn't even know what happened to the young male, they were fighting just like the usual and then suddenly the you blonde gunner is gone from the very place. He growled, that bitch _**BETTER NOT**_ touch his toy. Dio is a very selfish man, he hates it when someone touches _**HIS**_ items and he hates it **EVEN** more when someone **TAKES** his toy away from him. Bitches are going to die tonight and he _**WILL**_ make sure that this little bitch learns her place and not to randomly touch _**HIS**_ Rufus.

Sieghart glanced over at Dio, he can tell from that tensed body, that low annoyed growl and those burning magenta eyes, burning the target right into the brain with a nice promise of pure suffering. It is clear that Dio is getting VERY worked up with the disapperence of Rufus, Sieghart couldn't blame him, even he gets angry when some little bitch gets their hands on HIS Rufus. Thats right, _**HIS**_ Rufus. Same as Dio, the raven hair Highlander_** HATES**_ sharing, he never said he was a caring person.

* * *

Rufus stared with an unamused poker face, there was nothing. Absolutely NOTHING. He stood around the empty medium-sized platform and looked around, nothing.

frustrated the bounty hunter let out a scream of pure anger. It was very rare for the bounty hunter to do such a reckless thing but he doesn't know what is wrong with him. He feels superly stressed and annoyed and being stuck in the middle of fucking no where was NOT on his list. Annoyed the bounty hunter started to shoot the air, he didn't even care if he is wasting bullets, he need to get this, this, this THING out of his system.

"MAKE IT RAIN!" The blonde latter scream in anger as he turned his body and pointed his gun right above him and gather this large amount of energy. Two large dark purple circle appeared right beneath his feet and one right above his head, soon sharp and fast purple bullets shoot everywhere, shooting nothing but the air.

When the hunter is finally done with this anger out take, the blonde stop to gasp for air. Rufus was so busy screaming his heart out, he even forgot to breathe.

_'Calm yourself Rufus. You are getting out of hand.'_ the blonde hunter reminded himself. This isn't right, he is supposed to be calm in any kind of situation and not show a sign of weakness, now? He is showing a sign of weakness.

Rufus have some kinda of a good idea on why he is reacting like this. He is still too - he would never admit this in his pathetic life - traumatized from the very incident with Bekas. The dragons surprised him in a way that he wouldn't expect it and it died thrown him off. Every memory, every pain, every tears that he cried was just fresh as yesterday. Quickly the hunter went to hold his left arm once more, he want to make sure that his arm is still attach, that his beloved gun is still in his hands. He wouldn't know what to do if he can't use his Eyetooth. To the hunter, the dual pistol is like his life and heart, without them, he would just wither and die.

The blonde half demon growled, he felt pathetic, weak and useless. He can't believe that he is still not over with the incident, he simply couldn't. It was too much for him, those emotions, it was simply too much for the younger male to handle. And what did he do? He became a coward an ignorant coward who only ran away from his problems. And now here he is stuck on this blue marble platform in the middle of nowhere feeling nothing but patheicness and drowning himself in cowardice as two people up there, that is fighting for their lives - except one is a Highlander and one is an annoying unkillable demon.

Rufus for once didn't know what to do, he was simple too caught up in his own self cowardice, and because of that, he couldn't see that a sea blue magical orb is whizzing right towards his direction.

"RUFUS!" he heard both Dio and Sieghart called for him as he looked up. The last thing he heard was Dio and Sieghart calling for him, and the last thing he saw was the platform he was on earlier being far from him. Last thing he felt, was nothing but death who welcomed him.

* * *

Dio watched as his beloved Rufus fall from the sea marble platform, his eyes were dazed, glossy and lost. Like he doesn't even know what to do or even better, he wanted death to welcome him. The chief knew well that the bounty hunter isn't weak, he would've notice that orb flying towards him, he could've doged it. But no, he let it hit him and push him of from the platform, into the dark pit of nothing. Dio has never felt so much anger built up, he is short tempered and always angry, but this was different. It wasn't annoyance, it was pure rage anger. He snapped, he didn't even know what happened, he wanted blood, he wanted that bitch to pay for everything. As he said, Rufus is his toy and he doesn't like it when someone touches it and he hates it more when someone takes his toy away from him and this bitch manage to do it two times. Two mother fucking times.

With a scream of rage, Dio charged towards the Soul Eater, he wants to shred that annoying impenetrable shield of hers with his own bare hands slowly, in the most tormented ways, he shall teach this bitch to not fuck with him or his toy. His rake hand came into contact with the purple shield, Dio ripped, tear, slice, cut and just simply spam his special skills everywhere. He didn't even care how much of a savage beast he looks, he didn't care about anything else but rip this current bitch up into little shreds of nothing.

Sieghart stood, his wide grey eyes stared into the dark endless pit of nothing which just swallowed his love. Whats with his love and death? This isn't fair, why did they all leave him in the cruel world? Why couldn't they just be less selfish and stay here just for him? But sieghart did see that look on the bounty hunter's face, the face of a broken person tho just lost everything. It was really like seeing the mirror reflection of himself when he realized that Julia has married to Luke.

Anger ate him, his dark rage called out to him, _'Slice her, cut her, make her pay for this heart ache, make her suffer your pain. Take revenge.'. _ For once, Sieghart and Dio worked together and agreed on something.

_**"Lets kill off this bitch."**_ That was all they cared about.

* * *

_Small Notes:_

_-This is actually base on a kind of true story. I was in SoD with my Rufus and for some reasons, I got teleported to where the Demon Core was and I was literally stuck there. It really annoyed me and I was literally screaming in anger and annoyance as I kinda smash on my keyboards and finally I just quit the dungeon. I felt sad though- oh well..._

_-Rufus isn't scared of Dragons, just saying. I made that up, I was thinking about Bekas and his arm and since he is so in love with his Guns then it would kind of crush he can't use his guns. If you don't know what I am talking about, just go and read about Bekas's Lair over the GC wiki._


End file.
